elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters (Dragonborn)
The following is a list of characters that appear in . Their locations are based on where they are first met, however this may change depending on the completion of certain quests. Apocrypha *Hermaeus Mora *Miraak Raven Rock *Adril Arano - Second councilor of Raven Rock. *Captain Veleth - Captain of the Redoran Guard. *Cindiri Arano - Wife of Adril Arano. *Dreyla Alor - *Drovas Relvi - Worker at the The Retching Netch *Elder Othreloth - Elder of the Reclamations and keeper of the Raven Rock Temple. *Fethis Alor - General Goods Merchant. *Garyn Ienth - Ash farmer and General Goods Merchant. *Galdrus Hlervu - Temple priest and apprentice to Elder Othreloth. *Geldis Sadri - Landlord of the The Retching Netch. *Glover Mallory - Blacksmith. *Lleril Morvayn - Redoran First councilor of Raven Rock. *Milore Ienth - Alchemist and expert Alchemy trainer. *Mirri Severin - *Mogrul - Orc loan shark. *Slitter - Mogrul's bodyguard. *Teldryn Sero - A mercenary for hire. *Tilisu Severin *Vendil Severin Raven Rock Mine *Aphia Velothi - Crescius Caerellius's wife. *Crescius Caerellius - Owner of Raven Rock Mine. *Evul Seloth - A Dunmer miner.This character appears after the quest The Final Descent is completed and the mine is reopened. *Gratian Caerellius - Skeletal remains of the famed miner. *Meden Maren - A Dunmer miner. *Millius - Skeletal remains found in Raven Rock Mine. *Naris Mavani - A Dunmer miner. *Tolenos Omoren - A Dunmer miner. Bujold's Retreat *Bujold the UnworthyBujold can be named "Bujold the Intrepid" if encountered during The Chief of Thirsk Hall or at the end of Retaking Thirsk. - Leader of the Thirsk Mead Hall. *Elmus - Thirsk member. *Halbarn Iron-Fur - Thisk member, possible marriage candidate. *Hilund - Thirsk member. *Kuvar - Thirsk member. Castle Karstaag Caverns *Esmond Tyne - Corpse found at the bottom of the caverns. Associate of Glover Mallory. Earth Stone *Bralsa Drel - Former successful miner and Raven Rock citizen.Upon completion of the quest Cleansing the Stones, Bralsa and Rirns return to Raven Rock.. *Neloth - Telvanni wizard, Enchanting trainer and staves merchant. Later moves to Tel Mithryn. *Rirns Llervu - Working class Raven Rock citizen. Fahlbtharz *Eydis - Corpse of a Nord adventurer. *Ulyn - Corpse of a Dunmer adventurer. Fort Frostmoth *Maximian Axius - The skeletal remains of an Imperial soldier. *General Falx Carius - Undead former Imperial commander of Fort Frostmoth. Frostmoon Crag *Akar - Member of the Frostmoon Pack. *Hjordis - Member of the Frostmoon Pack. *Rakel - Member of the Frostmoon Pack. *Majni - Leader of the Frostmoon Pack. Highpoint Tower *Niyya - Prisoner of Ildari Sarothril, found in a locked cell. *Ildari Sarothri - Former apprentice of Neloth. Horker Island *Saden - Corpse of a Dunmer on a hill. Hrolfdur's House *Bjornolfr - Corpse found in the basement. Lover of Hrolduf. Kagrumez *Raleth Eldri - Corpse of a Dunmer mage outside the ruins. Kolbjorn Barrow *Bradyn - Corpse of a missing miner. *Ralis Sedarys - Enterprising treasure hunter. *Mireli - Corpse of a missing miner. Northern Maiden *Gjalund Salt-Sage - Captain of the Northern Maiden. *Lygrleid - Deck hand on the Northern Maiden. *Sogrlaf - Deck hand on the Northern Maiden. Northshore Landing *Ancarion - Thalmor agent on a mission to acquire Stahlrim weaponry. Skaal Village *Aeta - Skaal child. *Finna - Skaal villager. *Nikulas - Young Skaal eager to leave the village. *Storn Crag-Stider - Elderly shaman of the village. Sun Stone *Ulves Romoran - Indoctrinated citizen and Tel Mithryn kitchen worker.Upon completion of the quest Cleansing the Stones, Ulves Romoran return to Tel Mithryn Kitchen Tel Mithryn *Elynea Mothren - Tel Mithryn mycologist and apothocary merchant. *Neloth - Telvanni wizard, Enchanting trainer and staves merchant. Originally found at the Earth Stone. *Talvas Fathryon - Apprentice to master Neloth and potential follower. *Varona Nelas - Steward of Tel Mithryn. Temple of Miraak *Frea - Skaal Shaman and potential follower.Upon completion of the quest Cleansing the Stones, Frea returns to the Skaal Village. *Herkja - Indoctrinated Thirsk member.Upon completion of the quest Retaking Thirsk and Cleansing the Stones, these characters will return to Thirsk Mead Hall. *Oslaf - Indoctrinated Skaal villager. *Sirkjorg - Indoctrinated Thirsk member. *Ysra - Indoctrinated Skaal villager. Thirsk Mead Hall *Riekling Chief - Intelligent Riekling who can speak. Water StoneUpon completion of the quest Cleansing the Stones, these characters walk to the shore to await for their ship. *Benkum - Sailor from Windhelm, trapped under Miraak's spell. *Hjalfar - Sailor from Windhelm, trapped under Miraak's spell. *Liesl - Sailor from Windhelm, trapped under Miraak's spell. *Palevius Lex - Sailor from Windhelm, trapped under Miraak's spell. White Ridge Barrow *Servos Rendas - Corpse of a Dunmer found in a locked cage. Brother of Merilar Rendas. Wind StoneUpon completion of the quest Cleansing the Stones, all characters will return to the Skaal Village. *Baldor Iron-Shaper - Skaal blacksmith and Stalhrim craftsman. *Deor Woodcutter - Skaal villager. *Edla - Elderly Skaal woman and mother of Nikulas. *Fanari Strong-Voice - Leader of the Skaal Village. *Morwen - Possible marriage candidate. *Tharstan - Scholar studying the Skaal people. *Wulf Wild-Blood - Skaal villager. Other *Ebony Warrior - A Redguard warrior seeking a worthy challenge. *Hrolduf - Corpse of a Nord male by the shore, directly south of Hrolfdur's House. *Hunter - A generic Nord male or female found randomly in the wild. *Revus Sarvani - Silt Strider owner and general goods merchant, just south of Tel Mithryn. *Torkild - Werebear brother of Wulf Wild-Blood. Found randomly in the wild during Filial Bonds. *Usha - Corpse of a Khajiit male in a hidden camp area near the headwaters of the stream that flows south, just west of Ashfallow Citadel. *Wizard - A randomly encountered Bosmer mage who can be found testing out his flying spell. Footnotes Category:Dragonborn: Characters Category:Skyrim: Lists